An anti-theft device, whereby human body certification information such as a fingerprint or an iris/retina of a driver seated on a driving seat is read and a vehicle can be driven in a case where the human body-certification information is confirmed, is known. See Japan Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311220. According to the above-mentioned device, since the driving of the vehicle can be permitted for only a person being permitted to drive the vehicle in advance, it is possible to achieve a higher security level regarding driving of the vehicle and effectively prevent vehicle theft.
However, in a case where plural device provided in the vehicle are operated, it is necessary to read and confirm the human body certification information of the user for operating each machine such as unlocking the vehicle door or starting the vehicle engine. Hence, while a high security is achieved, it is necessary to provide a device for confirming the human body certification information for each machine and therefore the size of the entirety of devices installed in the vehicle is large.